All the World Needs is Us
by TheNextAliceOwO
Summary: Neku's sister enters the game. Will it be the lonely paradise she imagined? Or will she be forced to interact with other people like her brother? Romance-Humor-Adventure cuz i can't fit it all in one xD
1. Prolouge

_**HI!**_

_**A/N:**_ Hi! I'm Alice~! I've been addicted to TWEWY for some time now! And I had this idea in my head FOREVER! I wanted to update my fanfics first, but… I just couldn't help it…

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own TWEWY, but I lost the manual o.o So I can't sell it. Not that I want to.

Prolouge

_All the world needs is me._ That's what you said, isn't it? That day, you were tired of mom and dad. You came to me that stormy day and told me that all the world needed was us. Then, you put on your headphones and left.

I just watched you. I was scared of the thunder outside, but I wanted to see you: my dear brother, and that was the last time I saw you.

But a week later, you came home. Why was I the only one who remembered? Those three weeks earlier, you left me alone in this world. But when you came back, it was as if nothing happened. Mom and Dad just welcomed you home from school, but we were all surprised, because you had friends.

After that, all you could do was talk about your friends. You never paid any attention to me. And when I asked you why you came back, you told me about a game.

There is this game, held in Shibuya that lasts only seven days. And, usually, only one person makes it back to life. A game full of reapers, players, a GM, and a Composer.

And that was it. That was the longest conversation I had had with you since you came back from your so-called game. After that, you kept hanging out with your friends that I have never met formally.

What happened? I thought that all the world needed was us?

--

I took a deep breath and brushed my long orange bangs out of my eyes. My hands covered the pink headphones that I bought to match onii-chan's (_**A/N:**_ Oh, and for those who don't know, "onii-chan" means older brother). I looked up and I saw the same thing I see everyday. People yelling at each other, laughing, crying. Despite my headphones, I can't help but hear these things. This is what happens to people when they get so close to each other. And people have tried to get to know me, but I won't let them.

Can't they just leave me alone?

As if right on cue, a girl with cool blonde hair bumped into me. There was something odd about her. She wasn't the usual tank tops and skirts you find in Shibuya. If anything, her attitude was like a guy, except her hair is shoulder-length and she had her feminine features. She had on a light pink hoodie with a skull on it and loose grey capris. In her right hand, she held a red and black skateboard and on top of her long blonde head was a black hat.

"Hey!" I growl at her. "Watch it!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, just trying to head my way through."

"Yeah, whatever just watch it," I snarled and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Relax, yo.' Damn, no need to stress!" she glanced at me with wide eyes for a minute before jumping on her skateboard and making her way through the crowd.

See what I mean? I don't get people.

Never have, and I probably never will.

--

I stepped into the little house and closed the door behind me. "I'm home!"

No answer, except for the fits of laughter I heard coming from upstairs.

Oh, hell no! They better not be in my room!

"Onii-chan!" I screamed. I ran up the wooden stairs and toward my bedroom door, which was closed.

I never close my door.

"Onii-chan!" I swung the door open. And there they were. My brother, Neku, was sitting next to a bulkier boy with blonde hair and a black skull cap (I think his name is Beat). Next to skater-boy was a girl, about my age, that had short blonde hair and an orange sweater (I think it was Rhyme). And next to her was a girl with long brown hair and glasses. Oh, of course, _Shiki._

I've never liked Shiki, even though I've never been formally introduced to any of his friends, but I hated her. She used to not be that cute. Her short brown hair and thick glasses. But now, she changed. Her hair was longer and her glasses matched her hair and became thinner, which, to Onii-chan, made her seem…cuter.

"Oh, Natsumi," Onii-chan said nervously. He put his hand behind his head and looked at the ground, as though thinking up of something.

"What," I said menacingly, "were you doing in my room?"

"Uh," Onii-chan started trying to think up an excuse. "Well, you see, my computer is downloading something, and we didn't want to interrupt the downloading too much…"

"I want a straight answer," I growl, crossing my arms in front of my non-existent chest. "And that makes no sense, as all the computers in this house connect, so by using my computer, you'd also be slowing down your download."

"I TOLD YOU!" Neku said to Skater-boy. "I friggin told you!"

The little girl laughed at him and Shiki joined in.

"What! I thought that-"

"SHUT UP!"

That caught they're attention. They all shut up and looked at me, surprised.

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed angrily. "Get out right _now!_ I don't want to become like this!" With that last statement, I glared at Onii-chan. "I hate other people, so I can't _stand_ having complete strangers in my room!" I pointed at the door. "OUT!"

Onii-chan got up, looking worried, "Look, Natsu-"

"Did I _stutter?_" I growl. "I said _out!_"

He stared at me for a minute, and then blinked with understanding. "Alright," he beckoned to everyone else. "C'mon guys, party's over."

They didn't take another look at me and left, walking toward Onii-chan's room next door. Onii-chan glanced at me, and then left, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry, 'bout that," I heard coming from next door. "She's been… Ever since…"

My curiosity got the best of me and I put my ear next to the wall.

"Don't worry, about it," a little girl's voice (Rhyme, right?) said.

"Yeah, Phones, it's all good," the Skater-boy, I meant Beat, said.

"Actually," Shiki's voice came through and annoyed me thoroughly, "she reminded me of you."

"Me?!" Onii-chan exclaimed.

No duh, Sherlock. Why do you think I have headphones and followed you around for?

"Yeah, huh, Phones," Beat said. "Remember when we all met? You were real cold, yo.'"

Shiki giggled. "Yeah, remember when we first partnered up? You were all for leaving me and doing things yourself."

"Yeah, I guess…" Onii-chan said. "I dunno, I guess it is my fault, but I just wish she could make some friends, ya know?"

No, shut up! I hate people!

"I mean," Onii-chan continued. "She's always so lonely… And she's been so isolated; it makes me feel kinda bad."

No, SHUT UP!

I tore myself away from the wall and stared at it with hatred, as if it had said all that. "No…" I whispered to myself. "I don't want to get hurt! You said I would…"

What should I believe? What the hell am I supposed to do?

I blindly blinked tears and left my room, down the staircase, outside the door, and into the street.

I saw everything as I left the house, but I never saw that car coming.

--

_**A/N:**_ So? How'd you like it? There may have been some NekuxShiki hints, but I can't help myself… Anyway, next chapter, THE GAME BEGINS! So,,, review for updates?


	2. Important AN!

_**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!**_

Okay, for those of you who clicked on this thinking it was a new chapter, I am so so _so_ sorry! I truly am! But recently, I've noticed that with so many fanfics planned and started (ahahaha… I have a lot of idea explosions…) it's really hard to keep track of them all and update. So I'm going to start prioritizing my fanfics so that it's easier to finish them.

The list goes as follows:

_Of Cats and New Students_ (Soul Eater)

The Gift Fic for Sporkie (TWEWY) If you don't know who Sporkie is, look up grawrgrawrninja

_This is NOT Mine_ (Shugo Chara!)

_Someone's Hair is Growing Longer_ (Ouran High School Host Club)

_Seven Souls _(Soul Eater)

_Operation: Romance of my Dreams_ (Gakuen Alice)

_World is Theirs_ (Soul Eater)

_All the World Needs is Us_ (TWEWY)

_The Ultimate Soul Eater Guide Book _(Guess which anime)

And I'll also have some planned fanfics coming up, including the intended three-shot that I showed everyone in _Seven Souls_ and the prize fic for _Someone's Hair is Growing Longer_'s hundreth reviewer, Katarina H. So bare with me guys. I am really really really really really really really really really sorry!

I'll be updating everything every once in a while, but not very often. After I finish number three on the priority list, everything will go back to normal... That is, until I start procrastinating again…

So I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! DX I feel really bad! But it must be done! I'll get through this as fast as I can so you can all get your wanted updates! So here I end my announcement =( I'm still sorry! DX


	3. Announcement!

_**ANOUNCEMENT!**_

For those of you who actually follow my fanfics, I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving this account and planning on starting fresh at some point. I feel like there's just no motivation with this account and I want to start anew in order to sort things out and move on from past fandoms. Therfore, I will be discontinuing many of the fanfics on here. Sorry

However, if time allows it, I will be continuing some fics such as _Eighth __Time__'__s __a __Charm_ and completely rewriting a fic or two, like _The __Piratical __Adventures __of __Alice __Kirkland_, although it probably won't have the same title anymore.

I hope you guys understand! :) Thanks for the run, I really appreciated it! I might post a link to my new account once I make it, so yeah. It was nice to have you guys reading my stories, and I hope I see some of you on my new account!


End file.
